A New Mutant at the Mansion
by Bluecat1701
Summary: This is the story of Samatha and her journey to the mansion. She has the extrodinary ability of enhanced synethesia.


Part 1

Seeing the Light

"Mutation. It is the key to our evolution.

It is how we have evolved from a single-cell organism into the

dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, normally taking

thousands and thousands of years. But every few millennia evolution

leaps forward."

February 27, 2007

Can this school be anymore boring? Samantha thought as she starred out of large window of the cold, white classroom. Her green eyes followed the soft, white flakes of snow as they slowly drifted to the already white blanketed ground.

"Samantha! Pay attention!" yelped Mrs. Darwin.

I looked up tiredly. The teacher was showing the class how to divide fractions. Fifteen minutes later the school bell rang. It is the end of the day. No reason to be excited though I got a load of homework. Dreaded 8th grade!

The bus ride was slower than normal and like always my big rottweiler Biscuit was waiting with his tongue hanging out. I bent down and scratched his big head.

"Sam! The goats need to be fed!" yelled my Mother from the kitchen window.

"Okay Mother!" I yelled back.

The snow reached my knees as I trudged over to the pen. With Biscuit at my side. Slowly I lifted the heavy bag of goat food and poured some into the trough. I dropped the bag back down in its place and headed inside. The door handle is frozen and the door sticks because of the cold. I tugged on it and opened it. My family is quite old fashioned. Even though I try to tell them it's okay to get out of the olden days and live in the present. But they still insist on having the smallest T.V. on the market. My Father is watching the news. He always does at this time. I dropped my backpack on the couch and sat down next to it and watch the T.V. All it was is the regular celebrity news. That stuff has no interest to me.

"Breaking News Mutant outrage in New York" the news lady blurted out.

Now I'm interested.

"Shut that off! Those mutant monsters are always making such a fuss about everything" my Mother barked.

As I said my family are quite old fashioned. They still can't except that mutants are the future.

"Mother why do you have such a hate for mutants? They're human beings!" I asked.

"Sam you don't understand. They have abilities. Destructive abilities that will do nothing but destroy."

"But they can do so much good to this world if we could just give them a chance!"

"That will never happen. They're demons."

"Mother! How could you say that? What if I was a mutant? Would you kick me out of the family? Hate me for who I am?" I yelled as I got to my feet.

"Samantha Karina Bartowski! You have no right to talk to me like that!"

Suddenly the words that left my Mothers mouth turned into a brilliant display of crimson light.

"Why do you always have to be like that?" I yelled as I stomped my foot on he ground.

A huge surge of energy ran through my body out through my foot in a beautiful display of light. A crack followed the light. Up the wall to the roof. Life seemed to come to a sudden halt.

"No. NO! This can't be happening to my baby girl!" my mother dropped to her knees and began to cry.

My Father seized my arms from behind. Violently I thrashed my arms and legs. Light filled the room. Different colours for different sounds. The luminous colours were followed by a eruption of forceful energy that pummeled my house to bits.

"NO! NO! NO! DAD WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" I screamed.

"I'm sorry Sam. It's for you own good." he grunted.

My Father roughly shoved me into the basement cellar. I landed on my hands and knees. Wiping tears from my face I could feel my heart beating as if it were to burst out of my chest. I curled up in a ball, huddling my legs close to my body. Goose bumps rose on my arms. What is happening to me? Will I die alone in here?

"Why? Why?" I bawled.

After several hours of sobbing I drifted into a slumber.

I arose in the nippy, unlit cellar to the door being opened.

"Please don't take me away. I didn't do anything wrong!" I sobbed.

"It's okay. I am not here to hurt you" hushed a white haired woman offering a helping hand.

I peered at her. Not knowing what to think. She has warm welcoming eyes and a will that is not ignorable. Cautiously I grasped her hand that she still held out. She held me close to her as we slowly made our way up the men stood in my battered living room. One was in a wheelchair and the other wearing a weird red lensed visor. In a odd bent stance my Mother and Father stood frozen all most like they were stuck in time.

"What is wrong with them?" I ventured gaping at my Mother and Father.

"Nothing I merely stopped their brain functions momentarily. I am Charles and this is Scott and Ororo. We are mutants like you." the man in the wheelchair clarified.

"What's the matter with me? Why are you here?" I asked questioningly.

"You have an extraordinary ability. You are unique. We would love for you to join my school for mutants. It's a safe place for people like you. It's were you won't be discriminated against for who you are." Charles explained.

"What about my Mother and Father?" I asked curiously.

As I said that Charles released them from his mental trap.

"My daughter is now like all those other horrible monsters. Why my daughter? Why?" my mother cried.

My Father holding my scared Mother looked at me with regretful eyes.

"Sam I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me." he pleaded.

I just starred at him. Afraid and confused.

"You can leave with these people if you choose. It completely up to you. Just please forgive me." my Mother still sobbing quietly.

"Okay." I whispered.

Awkwardly I gave my Father one last hug and left out the door following Charles, Scott, and Ororo. I turned around and looked at the small run down home I've always new. My simple life on the farm is being left behind. A whole new life full of surprises lay ahead of me. A tear rolled down my cheek plopping down in the cold snow. A tiny ripple of blue light came from it. I smiled.

A large, black jet parked in my front yard had its ramp lowered. Ororo was wheeling Charles up the ramp into the jet. Scott stood outside hands in his pockets smiling.

"Welcome to the team" he said cheerfully.

"Thanks" I smiled.

Part 2

The Mansion

The mansion is so huge and beautiful its to good to be true! The large oak doors open to a beautifully crafted front entrance way. The whole house it made of wood. From the walls to the stair cases. Before me is a huge marble fireplace. Adorned in carvings of vines and flowers. My mouth dropped to the floor and my eyes widened.

"Welcome home Sam" Ororo said happily.

"You mean this is where I am going to live.....?" I asked wonderingly.

"Yes it's beautiful isn't it. Come on I'll show you to your room." she said putting her hand on my back urging me forward.

Eagerly I followed Ororo down the hallway to the right. From all corners of the house you could hear kids talking and laughing. The smells that come from the kitchen are glorious. I wonder what we are having for dinner? We passed a room with a T.V. and a fooseball table. I'm guessing it's a recreation room. A girl with a white stripe in her long, dark brown hair sat next too a boy. The boys eyes wandered from the T.V. and looked my way. His eyes are a amazing blue. The blue colour of ice. He grinned and waved. The girl looked and smiled too. I couldn't help but grin and wave back. The mansion has a homey feeling to it. It has such a different atmosphere than home. You don't feel alienated you feel loved and accepted. I'm liking this school already.

Next on the right Ororo opened the door to a office. Charles sitting behind a large wooden desk looked up from his paper work.

"Sam how are you liking the school?" he asked.

"It is wonderful!"

He smiled "I hope you feel at home. Don't ever hesitate to come and ask me for help or anything. I'm always here."

"I feel at home already. Thank you for bringing me here."

"My pleasure. Ororo I think Rogue has a extra bed in her room. I think she'll do perfectly there."

Ororo lead me up the tall wooden stair case to a room on the second floor. She opened a door revealing a room with two beds and a dresser. A large window on the far wall of the room was open. I breeze of cool, crisp air blew in. Outside large flakes of snow fell from the sky but as soon as they touched the damp ground they melted. Ororo turned on a lamp sitting on a desk and shut the window. Making the room feel warm and cozy. Rogue's bed looks neat and tidy with a big comfy blanket and pillow. I sure hope I get along well with her.

"You can unpack your things and put them in the dresser and make your bed. Everyone is just downstairs in the recreation room or study hall if you want to join them. Scott, Jean, and I will always be here if you need anything. Our rooms are just down the hall. Classes will begin tomorrow and are taught by Scott, Jean, Xavier and I. I'm sure you'll enjoy your self here."

"Thanks Ororo. You've been really great to me."

"Well your welcome. See you downstairs." she said closing the door.

Slowly I unpacked my things and put them in the dresser. Next I draped a supplied blanket over the bed and dropped the pillow on top.

"Ahhhhh" I sighed as I flung myself onto the comfy bed.

I thought back to yesterday and the fight with my parents. The new ability I have acquired. It's been quite stressful. I clapped my hands together watching the bright yellow and orange lights dance off my hands.

"Wow"

It's amazing that a quiet farm girl could acquire such a beautiful gift. My thoughts were interrupted by the girl with the white streak in her hair opening the door.

"Oh hey! You must be Sam the new girl. I'm Rogue." the girl said holding out her gloved hand. She talked in a light southern accent.

"Hi! Why are you wearing gloves? It's warm in here." I asked grabbing her hand to shake it.

"Oh it's my ability... My skin. When you touch it sucks the life out of you. It is a safety thing. Why are you here?"

"Well my family doesn't understand me and it is safer here. My ability is that I can see light. It looks like the Aurora Borealis. But I can also use it to destroy things."

"Wow that sounds amazing. I'll call you Aurora."

"I like that."


End file.
